


8 Years and Couting

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, I just want to keep them forever!, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Photographer Jared, Smut, Top Jensen, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared always gets what he wants. This time he wants a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Years and Couting

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, I'm just using names and faces for fun.  
>  **Author's Note** : This was written to celebrate the community MpregWinchester's 8th birthday. It is just a little ficlet.  
> I also have two stories outlined for you. One is the new chapter of "Earning a Miracle" and the other is a surprise. :-) Plus, I am posting my SpnMpregBigBang soon. YAY!  
> Side note - I think I might be in love with photographer Jared. I need him in my life.

Jared is a man who knows what he wants. It’s a quality that runs deep in him.

It’s something he knew about himself ever since he snapped an award winning picture at the age of 10 and decided then and there that he was going to become a photographer. He knew it when he tasted his first Malbec and decided it was the only red wine he’d love forever. And he knew it when he met Jensen Ackles and decided that man was going to become his husband.

It’s a good thing that Jensen seemed to want the same thing. A romantic date and bottle of Malbec after their first meeting and they were tongue fucking each other with the knowledge that they’d never want to do that with anyone else.

Soon enough, Jared was sharing his habit of knowing exactly what he wants with Jensen and the two of them planned the quickest and most suiting wedding anyone in their families has ever seen.

And they’d been happily living the exact life that they’ve always wanted for the past eight years. Jared and Jensen are perfectly content. Every night, Jared’s snuggled up next to the man he loves; the sheer concept makes him dizzy with happiness.

He’s satisfied. Completely.

Until these weird stirrings start infiltrating Jared’s brain. He feels them like little twitches in his nerve endings and he’s on edge with the knowledge that there is something he’s in the beginning stages of wanting.

It starts slower than usual. At first, Jared’s not even aware it is happening. But it hits him, _hard_ , when he gets hired to do a newborn photo shoot. Through the lens of his camera, he’s looking at this tiny newborn, positioned perfectly by his skilled hands and eyes. The baby is sweet and sleepy, stirring up waves of want and emotion in his gut. He feels like he’s melting when the baby yawn and snuffles, that’s how much his heart is yearning for a newborn of his own to photograph.

When the photoshoot is over, Jared’s sure it is the best series of newborn shots he’s ever taken and that his biological clock is ticking loud enough to be heart on Mars.

He hadn’t wanted a baby before but he sure as hell does now.

It’s not a huge shock. He always planned on having a family one day, he just wasn’t sure when that day would be.

Turns out that day is a Wednesday.

Since he married Jensen, Jared has amended the way that he approaches getting what he wants. He used to blindly plow ahead and achieve his goal, no matter what. Now, he factors in what Jensen wants to, so he’s hoping his husband is on board with this new revelation and doesn’t delay setting Jared’s quickly forming plan to have a baby.

It’s not totally reckless. They have talked about it and set aside funds and bedrooms. But those bedrooms have been left untouched and thinking about them again gives Jared butterflies in his belly.

There is some down time between when he returns from the shoot and when Jensen gets home from work.

He does _not_ hop on the computer and scour the internet for tips and tricks on facilitating conception.

He does _not_ use a fertility calculator on a website and figure out if a bout of unprotected sex even has a chance in hell in doing something.

Problem is, his browser history essentially negates his stance on _not_ doing any of those things.

He ends up laying in the bed in his sweats, staring at the ceiling. He’s thinking of what stupid little hat he wants to put on his child while he photographs the most amazing birth announcements history has even seen. He’s startled out of his thoughts when Jensen literally trips over Jared’s bag of camera equipment where he carelessly deposited it as soon as he entered the room.

Jensen falls with a thump. “Jared, what the hell!” He growls from the floor and rubs at his hip. “You want my clumsy ass to ruin them after you’ve spent all that money on them? Is it that hard to put your camera’s _somewhere else_?”

“Yes, it is,” Jared says as he sits cross-legged on the bed. He should probably ask his husband if he is okay or apologize but what comes out of his mouth is exactly what’s been playing on repeat in his brain. “I want a baby.”

Jensen chokes on nothing and stares at Jared. “What?”

“A baby. I want one.” Jared falls forward onto his belly and shimmies towards the edge of the bed, and Jensen, on his elbows. “I want a baby,” he repeats with determination.

Jensen coughs and looks at his husband like he’s lost a bit of his mind. “And you’ve discovered this…. _just now_?”

“Yes.”

“Of course you did.” Jensen lets out a laugh pushes himself off the floor. The mattress dips as he takes a seat next to Jared. “A baby, huh?”

“Yep.” Jared shimmies closer to Jensen and snakes a hand out so that he can give Jensen’s thigh a squeeze.

“That…that’s usually not just something you make impulse decisions about.”

“I’m not. You’re not. We’ve both talked about it before and you and I always said he wanted to have a family. We just figured we’d wait till we were ready. And…Jen? I’m ready. I’m _really_ ready. Been researching for the past few hours. I’m _good_ ,” Jared emphasizes the word in hopes that Jensen understand that’s Jared’s body is ready for it too. “You ready, Jen?”

Jensen pauses in consideration of this. He licks his upper lip and then breaks into a soft smile. “Yeah. Completely. Been waiting for you to be ready. I…I didn’t wanna bring it up…wanted to get a read on what you were thinking. I should have known that you would make it blatantly clear that you were ready.”

Jared breaks out into a grin and shifts quickly so that he can get up on his knees. “Yeah?” The left side of his smile hikes up a little higher and his eyes brighten.

“Yeah.” Jensen is about to smile himself but he lets out an “ooaf” when Jared launches at him and he has to brace himself so that he can catch the man. “Jay!” He laughs and kisses Jared. “What would have happened if I wasn’t ready?”

“I’d…I’d make you ready. I can be pretty persuasive.” Smirking, Jared slithers close enough so that he can press his weight into Jensen. He’s shifting gears quickly, turning the words of the conversation into actions.

“Oh yeah?” Jensen asks with piqued interest. He meets Jared’s advances and holds him tightly around the small of his back.

“Hell yes.” Jared kisses Jensen then, deeply and passionately. It’s cliché, but he wants this moment to be special. “We’ve been together for eight years. I’m happy keeping you all to myself but I’m willing to share.” After another kiss, he’s caught in the moment. “Wanna have a little person with your freckles.”

“You’ve got a thing for them, huh?” Jensen says with a raise of his eyebrow.

“You know I do.” To prove the point, he holds Jensen’s face still and kisses the dusting of freckles that crosses the bridge of his nose. “Love everything. ‘Cept for your baby toes. They are kinda weird looking.”

“Hey!” Jensen tugs on Jared’s hair. It’s completely playful and they both know that. “There is _nothing_ wrong with my baby toes. It’s not like you’re weirdly double jointed left elbow.”

“You _love_ my elbow,” Jared purrs and kisses the words off of Jensen’s lips.

Jensen moans, tongue sneaking into the mix and licking along the insides of Jared’s mouth. They call back on the bed, rolling so they are laying on their sides while still facing each other. “Love _you_.”

“Love you too. Now, less clothing and talking and let’s make a baby,” Jared insists as he tugs at the hem of Jensen’s shirt. “Think of it as a challenge. You up for it?” He laughs, knowing that he’s stroking Jensen’s competitive streak.

The answer comes in the form of the fastest striptease Jared’s ever seen at that his sweatpants almost rip when Jensen rips them off.

They are a mess of limbs and kisses, fingers fumbling to get _something_ going; Jensen’s find Jared’s entrance and Jared’s find Jensen’s very interested dick.

They’re panting by the time Jensen pushes inside Jared without a condom between them and he nearly loses his mind. “Oh my god, we’re doing this.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Jensen’s hips still and his breath hitches as he locks his gaze with Jared’s. “No…like…we’re doing _this_. We’ve spent eight years trying _not_ to do this and now…now we’re doing it.”

Jared smiles softly. He adores his husband and needs to get Jensen out of his own headspace. “Actually…we’re _not_ doing _it_ right now because you’re not moving enough for anything to happen.”

With a blush of sweet embarrassment that has no right to be in the middle of their attempted sex, Jensen bites his lip.“Oh! Sorry!” Shaking his head and pulling himself together, Jensen’s hips start moving. The feelings wash over them enough to override thinking and allow them to get lost in the sensations of each other’s bodies.

The adrenaline rush they’re both coasting on makes things quicker than usual. Jared’s coming from the sheer idea of what they are in the middle of. His release is messy against their bellies and he’s stringing together a loud medley of praise and adoration. His lips lock on Jensen’s and he’s aware enough to notice when the man stiffens up and starts coming as well.

When it’s over, the build up to this moment feels like so much more than the calm serenity filling the room. There is rapidly beating hearts and breathless panting but also a strange sense that they’ve done something that could potentially have them heading down the road to a baby.

“I want this,” Jared says as he shifts onto his back and pulls the hand he has interlaced with Jensen’s onto his belly.

Jensen’s voice is barely louder than a whisper. “I know you do. Me too.”

“It’s gonna happen. I know it is. Gonna have the prettiest baby, Jen.”

“Of course we are. Even if it does have my toes and your elbow.” Jensen kisses Jared’s nose. “And I’m sure you’re going to document every moment of our kid’s life with that camera that almost broke my neck.”

“Of course I am. But…just try not to break your neck on it. I kinda want our baby to have two amazing parents.”

“I’ll try.” Jensen laughs and presses a kiss to Jared’s forehead. “I kinda want that too.”

Jared likes the sound of that. It’s exactly what is going to happen because Jared’s safe in the knowledge that he always gets what he wants.


End file.
